


Nouvelle chance

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dreams, Get Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de leur séjour sur Genosha, Xavier et Magneto font des rêves embarrassants, et ont une discussion encore plus embarrassante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle chance

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics.
> 
> Cette fanfiction se passe à l'époque de la troisième série d'Excalibur, celle où Xavier et Magneto habitent ensemble dans les ruines de Genosha. Elle contient aussi des descriptions de relations sexuelles entre les deux personnages en question - et pas pendant leur jeunesse, donc. Elle contient aussi quelques spoilers sur quelques arcs pas vraiment récents.
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "Au creux de l'oreille" sur la communauté Livejournal 30-interdits.

Erik embrasse le cou de Charles, le mordille un peu ; sa main se glisse entre ses cuisses, et Charles peut le _sentir_ , se plaquer contre lui, dans l'urgence, doucement brûlant. Il réprime une envie de rire à haute voix. Ce serait difficile ensuite d'expliquer que non, il ne se moque pas, il est juste heureux. Et surtout, cela leur ferait perdre un temps qui ne demande qu'à être mieux employé.

Ils bougent si aisément, alors que leurs lèvres se joignent avec fougue, leurs mains se cherchent. Quand Erik entre en lui, le plaisir est tellement intense qu'il se sent comme un voleur, comme s'il vivait une scène qui n'est pas vraiment pour lui. Tout ceci a le goût merveilleux de ce que l'on n'osait pas vraiment espérer, de ce qu'on a cru à jamais perdu, et le sourire d'Erik reste plaqué sur la joue de Charles.

Finalement, un double orgasme les laisse étourdis, pas tout à fait certains encore de ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Et Charles se réveille en sursaut.

Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler : il est sur Genosha, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Malgré la netteté des images, cela n'a rien d'un souvenir. Ils n'ont jamais fait cela, ni récemment ni autrefois.

Il se sentait si jeune, dans ce rêve. Il n'a même pas eu l'usage de ses jambes depuis... pas si longtemps que ça, en fait, mais il préfère oublier la dernière fois. Elle était brève, et celui qui les lui a rendues était un imposteur.

Après tout, se raisonne-t-il, il n'a pas encore passé l'âge des rêves érotiques ; il n'y a là rien que de très normal. Et puis, il sait bien que leur interprétation n'est pas toujours celle qui semble la plus évidente. Il se demande ce que les théoriciens des rêves pourrait bien avoir à dire là-dessus.

Un désir de se rapprocher d'Erik, peut-être ? Non, la proximité physique ou émotionnelle n'est plus vraiment ce qui leur manque maintenant. Il avait toujours, même aux pires moments, poursuivi le mince espoir d'une réconciliation, mais n'aurait pas imaginé qu'ils auraient une quête commune et vivraient un jour sous le même toit. En fait, son subconscient essaie peut-être seulement de lui dire qu'il est heureux ici - en usant juste de symboles quelque peu audacieux.

Il y a un temps, il aurait pu interpréter cela - il _avait_ interprêté cela - comme un désir refoulé d'embrasser son côté sombre. Mais les apparitions d'Erik dans ses rêves n'étaient certainement pas dans le même esprit, sombres, violentes, le laissant au réveil avec juste la honte et l'effroi. Alors que le rêve de cette nuit... en y repensant, il retrouve cette envie de rire, et pas seulement cela. Le rêve ne semble pas s'évaporer de son esprit, comme ils le font souvent au réveil. Il ne prend pas non plus, comme il le devrait ainsi analysé, une dimension abstraite. Les images restent frappantes, voire captivantes.

Cette analyse était censée être une question de discipline mentale. La question de savoir s'il serait réellement intéressé est superflue.

Son subconscient ressent plus la frustration sexuelle qu'il ne le croit, soupire-t-il. Comme si ces images de Moira n'étaient pas suffisantes - mais quand il y repense, il ne l'a pas vue récemment, et les messages peu subtils de son corps ont peut-être trouvé une autre forme.

Il se nettoie avec l'eau de cuvette qu'il est allé puiser la veille à cet effet. L'eau est froide, mais pour une fois, cela a ses bons côtés, alors que les gouttelettes glacées triomphent de la fièvre des images mentales inappropriées. Il ne sait même pas quel genre de comportement Erik manifeste au lit ; et il n'ira certainement pas le vérifier, encore moins lui demander.

Charles s'habille et grimpe sur son fauteuil roulant à la force des poignets, constate que le mécanisme se grippe de plus en plus - mais il fonctionnera encore aujourd'hui, et il sera temps d'aviser ensuite. Le petit déjeuner est déjà en train de chauffer quand il entre dans la cuisine.

Erik sourit en le voyant, lui verse son café. Charles à l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait sincère, qu'il y a une ombre derrière. Quelque chose de plus que d'habitude, pas seulement le fait de voir chaque jour un tas de ruines là où il avait espéré bâtir son rêve.

Il ne lit pas les pensées de ses amis sans leur accord, s'efforçant de respecter leur intimité. Mais le langage corporel est parfois évident. Cela aussi peut être embarrassant, mais c'est plus naturel, plus faillible, et, suppose-t-il, plus réciproque. Cela lui donne clairement moins cette impression de transgression morale.

"Erik ? Tout va bien ?"

"Ne lis pas mes pensées !" Le ton est hargneux - ce qui n'est pas étonnant - mais aussi presque inquiet.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention." rassure Charles. "Mais tu semblais... faire très mal semblant d'aller bien."

Erik rit, se détend, ou du moins en donne l'impression. "Ce n'est rien." murmure-t-il. Sa main se pose sur l'épaule de Charles, qui en frissonne. C'est devenu habituel, pourtant, mais après cette nuit, les gestes les plus innocents prennent des connotations différentes. C'est assez embarrassant d'avoir l'esprit si mal tourné ; il pensait être sorti de cette phase depuis qu'il a passé dix-sept ans. "De mauvais rêves."

"J'ai eu des rêves inhabituels, moi aussi." murmure Xavier. "J'espère que ce n'est pas une attaque psychique." Il ne sait pas exactement _qui_ pourrait envoyer ce genre de rêves, les quelques hypothèses qu'il avancerait semblent peu probables, mais il a appris qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent. "Si tu me racontais..."

C'était peut-être une suggestion maladroite, mais Erik ne semble pas confronté à des souvenirs traumatisants. Il fait juste une moue un peu affligée. "Et si _tu_ me disais les tiens ?" Un grand sourire moqueur, et Charles regarde peut-être ses lèvres avec trop d'attention, même si c'était pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son état d'esprit à la base. "A quoi ressemblent tes rêves, quand ils ne concernent pas l'harmonie entre humains et mutants ?"

Xavier ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte de son activité mentale, non, mais il n'est pas certain de ce qu'Erik en penserait. C'est sa faute s'il s'est aventuré en terrain glissant, et il ne peut certainement pas demander, s'il n'est pas capable de donner.

"C'est assez embarrassant." tranche-t-il. "Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet."

"Tu sais, Charles, que de telles affirmations ne feront que me donner plus envie de le savoir ?" demande Erik avec malice.

Il pouvait s'en douter, oui. Cela semble une tendance naturelle de l'humanité de vouloir connaître les secrets de ses voisins, et ce n'est différent pour lui que parce que ce serait si facile.

"Peut-être le regretteras-tu." répond-il sur le même ton.

"Penses-tu réussir à m'effrayer ?"

"Pas vraiment." L'ambiance est légère à nouveau, et Charles suppose que tout ira bien. Dans le pire des cas, ils seront un peu embarrassés tous les deux, et oublieront le sujet. "Je n'ai pas d'idée sur la symbolique profonde, et si tu en as elles sont les bienvenues, mais j'ai rêvé que nous avions des relations sexuelles."

Erik est vivement choqué. Charles le voit sursauter. "Tu plaisantes ?"

"Honnêtement, non. Je t'avais prévenu que ce serait embarrassant ; je m'attendais même à quelques moqueries. Mais si tu préfères sauter cette partie-là, je ne m'en plaindrai pas ; contentons-nous de classer ce rêve dans la catégorie de ceux qui ne sont pas amusants, et de n'y plus revenir."

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela !"

"Ecoute, j'ignorais que de tels sujets étaient si sensibles." C'est stupide, vraiment. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle pruderie de sa part. "Comme je te le disais, les rêves ne signifient pas forcément..."

Mais Erik l'interrompt, se place en face de lui, son regard intense fixé dans le sien, troublant, presque effrayant, comme autrefois.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? Tu en es certain ?" dit-il avec lenteur, comme si c'était lui qui avouait quelque chose de pénible.

Charles se demande un instant de quoi il parle, mais examine les différentes possibilités, et comprend finalement. "Oh." dit-il. "Je n'étais donc pas seul..."

"De quel droit ?"

"Je suis désolé." La difficulté n'est pas d'expliquer, mais de se faire entendre suffisamment longtemps. "Je t'ai déjà dit que Genosha interagissait avec ma télépathie de certaines façons imprévisibles. J'ai normalement des écrans psi contre ce genre d'événements, mais ils n'ont pas suffi. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et je le regrette, mais il est possible que je sois entré dans un de tes rêves..." Maintenant que tout est dit, Erik semble presque fragile. "Ou que l'un des miens ait diffusé, ou tout intermédiaire qui nous ait liés."

"Un des tiens..." murmure Erik, comme si l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit avant.

Il le croit. Il ne semble plus furieux, juste fatigué.

Xavier hésite à dire la phrase suivante. Cela pourrait faire beaucoup de bien, ou beaucoup de mal. Mais il en a encore un pincement au coeur. "Et je suis désolé que tu l'aies ressenti de façon différente, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve pour moi."

Erik le fixe à nouveau ; un rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge. "Je devrais être flatté, je suppose. Cela t'arrive-t-il souvent ? Est-ce donc si plaisant à imaginer ?"

Xavier voudrait pouvoir dissiper ce réseau d'incompréhensions, de tests et de demi-vérités. S'il pouvait juste projeter dans l'esprit d'Erik ses pensées à ce sujet, et lire les siennes. Il n'est pas la personne dont les mots sont les moins clairs, mais le langage reste faillible.

D'un autre côté, peut-être devrait-il savoir lui-même ce qu'il veut.

"Rarement. Et ce n'était pas souvent plaisant. Mais maintenant, les circonstances entre nous sont différentes."

Erik se penche subitement vers lui, murmure à son oreille "J'ai eu ce genre de rêves sur toi, endormi ou éveillé, depuis avant que tu commences à courtiser Gabrielle."

Oh, pense Charles, oh. On n'osait pas dire ce genre de choses, à l'époque. On les disait encore moins à quelqu'un qui a une amie chère. Et il comprend pourquoi Erik parle ainsi au creux de son oreille, non pas pour que personne ne les entende, mais pour que Charles ne puisse pas voir son visage alors qu'il dévoile ses pensées les plus intimes. Et maintenant, c'est sur lui que repose la suite, c'est à lui d'être sincère et de ne pas blesser.

"Erik..." murmure-t-il. "J'aimais ce que nous avions à l'époque, et j'aime ce que nous avons maintenant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que rien ne peut changer."

"Ne joue pas." Il ne peut toujours pas voir le visage d'Erik, mais il sent son souffle rapide contre son oreille, et une de ses mèches blanches lui caresse la joue. C'est plus agréable que cela devrait. "Ou tu penses que nos... que ces images pourraient devenir réelles, ou non, mais dis-le clairement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blâmer."

Charles triche un peu. Il ne répond pas avec des mots. Mais il tourne la tête, passe la main dans les cheveux d'Erik, et partage un baiser. C'est un langage universel, comme les lèvres qui répondent aux siennes, comme la main tendre qui presse son bras.

Ils parleront plus tard, avec passion, et peut-être cela sera-t-il plus facile, une fois cette couche d'incompréhensions consumée.

Cela fait partie de toutes ces choses qu'ils auraient pu faire il y a longtemps, et pour lesquelles leur apparait une inespérée nouvelle chance.


End file.
